


Mornings

by Casxfer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Brucenat - Freeform, Brutasha - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Natasha Romanov Feels, One Shot, Protective Bruce, Romantic Fluff, bruce banner fluff, brucenat fluff, brutasha fluff, close hulk out, hulkwidow - Freeform, hulkwidow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casxfer/pseuds/Casxfer
Summary: A series showing each of Bruce and Natasha’s mornings together.





	1. Morning One

“Are you awake, sweetheart?” Natasha heard the faint whisper of her significant other from behind. 

She then felt his strong arms wrapping around her stomach, pulling her closer into him. The warmth spreading between each other, as he closed the gap between them.

“Mm,” She mumbled, hugging Bruce’s hands that were at her abdomen, pulling him as close in as possible. Knowing she was safe in his arms no matter what happened.

Bruce smiled softly, feeling her pull him in tighter as well as hearing her tired voice. Gosh she had such a beautiful morning voice, actually no- she had an amazing voice no matter what. He will never be able to get over the woman he currently had enveloped in his arms. It all was so surreal. He didn’t deserve a woman like her. He didn't deserve anyone. And yet here she was, currently head over heels in love with him. 

Natasha rolled over to face Bruce, the faint morning light seeping through the blinds touching his face. Brightening his beautiful chocolate eyes and long curly brown hair. She noticed the soft smile playing upon her boyfriends lips and couldn't help but smile back.

"What?” She asked, her smile not leaving her face.

“Just thinking how I ended up with such a beautiful woman,” He replied, bringing his hand up to her face.

She couldn't help but lean into his touch, not wanting to be any further away from him then now. If only they could spend forever like this.

Bruce gingerly leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips, tasting the chapstick that she applied nightly.

“Come on, we should get up before Tony comes bursting in here blasting AC/DC,” Bruce chuckled at the thought, Natasha grimacing.

“If he tries i'll shoot him in the kneecaps,” She said, making the two lovers laugh at the idea.

“I would love to see that,” He stated, running his hands through her short red silky hair.

Bruce finally pushed himself up, hanging his legs over the side of the bed before letting out a massive yawn.

“Just lie with me for a little while longer, please?”

Bruce looked back into Nat’s needy eyes, feeling his heart melt at the sight.

“Don’t make me do it,” She threatened, pulling her hands up before twinkling them at him.

“You wouldn’t,” he dared, his eyes widening as a smile grew.

Before he knew it Natasha lunged at him with incredible speed tickling at his sides. Bruce kicked and thrashed, trying his best to evade the deathly tickles that Natasha was currently giving.

“O-kay, o-ookay, stoooop!” bruce couldn’t stop giggling as Natasha attacked every part of his body with playful tickles.

“I yield- i yield! We can have five more minutes,” He huffed, trying to compose himself after the fit of laughter.

Natasha smirked as Bruce layed back down next to her, feeling a rise of victory. She placed her head over his bare chest listening to his fastened heart rate slowing down, and couldn't help but humm in bliss as she then wrapped her arms his body. Him too humming back in response, as he hugged her back.

 

Those five minutes turned out to be half an hour.


	2. Morning Two

Bruce awoke to the sound of the shower going in the room next to him, tiredly he looked over to the glowing clock on the bedside only for it to read 3:00am. He sighed, squinting at the direction of the shower, the door that was slightly ajar leaked a bit of light into the room that only just reached his eyes.

“‘Tasha?” He groggirly asked, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

He didn't get a response back and couldn’t help but get nervous. Was she okay? Did something happen? Did she always do this without him realising? Was something wrong? Was she planning on leaving without letting Bruce know? Before he knew it the door suddenly opened revealing Natasha in a oversized tee (that had actually belonged to Bruce but she loved it that much she stole it).

“Oh, i’m sorry i didn’t mean to wake you,” Natasha asked and bruce could immediately tell something was wrong simply by her voice as well as the red puffy eyes she now had.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, slowly getting himself up out of bed.

Nat shook her head, quickly wiping tears that fell from her eyes. God she felt pathetic. She hoped she didn't wake him up to deal with the humiliation.

“It’s nothing, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep,” she softly smiled, turning the light off in the bathroom and hopped into bed.

“I love you,” Bruce said, breaking the silence that had filled the air after tucking himself back into bed.

Though Bruce couldn't see it in the darkness of the room, Natasha smiled.

“I love you too, big guy,”

And Bruce smiled back as well.

“Can you- can you hold me, Bruce?” Bruce couldn't help but break upon hearing her voice, she sounded so fragile.

“Of course, come here,”

Bruce held his arms out for Natasha to crawl in and held her close to him, making her feel protected like she always did every night.

 

And the two of them fell back into a beautiful abiss of deep sleep in each others loving arms.


	3. Morning Three

“Natasha, honey?” Natasha awoke to the beautiful voice of her boyfriend as he currently stood above her, clearly dressed and fully awake.

“I’ve made breakfast for you,” He said, smiling upon her tired form as she wrapped her arms around her pillow.

Natasha smiled, opening her eyes to look up at Bruce’s soft features. She pulled herself slowly up, and raised her arms high over her head reaching out to Bruce like a toddler wanting their mother to carry them.

“You want me to carry you?” Bruce laughed, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side.

“‘m tired, pleaseee,” Natasha muttered, giving Bruce her best puppy dog eyes.

It obviously worked because Bruce couldn’t help but cave in to picking her up. So, with strong arms he slipped his hands up from underneath her and pulled her into a bridal style position. With much ease (as she was extremely light) he carefully carried her out of the darkly lit room into the kitchen, Nat couldn’t help but moan in pleasure upon smelling the delicious meal.

“My god, what have you been cooking?” she asked, Bruce smiling with proudness at his work.

“Just a little something, for a special someone,” he replied, kissing her upon the forehead before settling down on a stool at the marble island bench.

Natasha smirked and looked at the beautifully prepared dish in front of her, the smell of it completely putting her in a happy state of mind.

What currently laid in front of the spy was an amazingly prepared stack of red velvet pancakes, shaped into hearts, it honestly was beautiful.

Natasha basically scoffed all five of the pancakes that her loving boyfriend had placed on her plate, not able to stop. Just as she was about to grab another she was carefully grabbed around her waist and pulled up only to be held by Bruce.

“я люблю тебя” He whispered into her ears as he held her close, nibbling softly on her earlobes.

Natasha couldn't help but giggle softly, looking up into his brown chocolate eyes.

“I never knew you could speak russian, doc.” She acknowledged, impressed that her boyfriend could speak her native language.

“There are alot of things you don't know about me Miss Romanoff,” he smirked, kissing her forehead once again.

“Happy valentines day, sweetheart,”

“С Днем святого Валентина, девушка,” Bruce’s eyes slightly widened in panic a small awkward smile playing upon his lips and Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

“And here i was thinking you actually knew russian, you just google translated that didnt you?” 

“Uh yeah- i was hoping that was good enough,” He grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It was perfect,” She replied, giving him a peck on the cheek before stuffing the rest of the pancakes in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the Russian is incorrect! I only had google translator as my resource aha


	4. Morning Four

Natasha couldn’t help but let out a tired sigh as she combed her beautiful silky red hair, barely even able to keep her eyes open any longer. yesterday the team had been on an extremely long mission and natasha couldn’t help but feel worn out and drained. She couldn't even imagine what was Bruce was going though, she knew how tired he was after being the Other Guy and normally needed a couple of days to find himself again.

Bruce stiffly walked behind Natasha and wrapped his strong arms around her abdomen, before resting his head in the crook of neck.

“Morning,” she announced, tugging at a few knots.

Bruce let out a deep ‘mm’ before rubbing his head on her neck for comfort. Natasha smiled softly before taking Bruce’s head and holding it in her hands, looking into his tired chocolate eyes.

“You should be in bed, getting some rest.” Nat said, squishing his face together so Bruce looked like a fish. It made her giggle.

“Not without you,” he said through his squished cheeks.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” She replied before letting go of Bruce and smacking his behind as he groggily walked off, Bruce couldn't help but huff a laugh.


	5. Morning Five

"Wakey, wakey, big guy you promised me you’d train with me this morning,” Bruce awoke to the hushed sounds of Natashas voice, waking him from his shallow sleeping state.

“C’mon, I'm not letting you off that easy. Your promised me, babe,” She continued softly shaking bruce trying not to scare him awake.

Bruce hummed in response, rubbing his tired eyes to try and awaken himself to conscious.

“I’ll meet you down there, give me 5,” He grumbled pulling himself up from bed, hanging his legs over the side.

“Alright but if you’re not there in 6-”

“You’ll kick my ass, i know dont worry,” Bruce stood slowly up and kissed Natasha on the cheek before hauling himself into a quick hot shower.

Natasha smirked happily to finally have won Bruce over to get him training with her. She was aware it was nerve racking for the doctor to do something that even remoted in using physical violence, but she knew he needed to do something other then locking himself up in his lab all day and night. And maybe with her help it could improve his control of the Other Guy. 

Thankfully the training centre had been designed (courtesy of Tony) to be able to withdraw the strength of the Hulk, but still Bruce was still unsure.

In exactly 5 minutes Bruce anxiously walked into where Natasha was currently warming up, his hands nervously fidgeting with whatever he could to help ease the stress. He never liked doing things that may result in him changing but he knew the spy only wanted to help.

“Just on time,” Natasha called out, before standing up straight from lunging.

“I wouldn't risk getting my ass kicked by the Black Widow, i'm sure you’d even scare the other guy too,” He replied a small smile settling on his face as he looked his girlfriend up and down.

Seeing her in those gym clothes that accentuated her curves and hugged her figure beautifully made training not seem that bad after all.

Natasha chuckled, walking towards her tense boyfriend, her hips swaying with each passing footstep. 

“Relax, you’ll be fine,” she told him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” He eyed the spy, trying to catch any piece of emotion that could remotely suggest that she was afraid or scared of what he was. but he saw nothing, just a soft loving smile that never failed to leave her damn beautiful face.

“Don’t worry about me Bruce, we’ll just do a quick warm up, come over here,” Natasha walked Bruce over to a boxing bag that hung from the roof.

“Punch it,” She told him, and so bruce struck the bag with such little force it hardly even moved in impact.

“You’re gonna have to punch harder than that big guy,” she chuckled, teaching Bruce the correct stance and technique to properly punch it.

Bruce of course listened intently and followed his new training teacher.

As he began to punch the bag with the correct amount of force, he could feel the Other Guy swirl in interest around in his head. 

He could feel the negative emotions he was currently pouring into the bag and the walls that he always kept up in his mind come crumbling down. he wasn’t focused and bruce couldn’t help for once feel free of not having to hold in such emotion.

The punch’s got heavier and heavier, bruce breathing quickening, turning into throaty grunts. natasha could see the glint of green glistening in his eyes.

“Okayyy, i think that’s enough of that.” Softly but quickly Natasha walked him away from the bag, rubbing her hands up and down his back. She didn't want him losing control just yet, she’d keep that for the part she gets to kick his ass.

Bruce’s quick shallow breaths slowly but surely calmed down after a few minutes of composing himself. He gave a serious look at Natasha, one that she easily read as the ‘i nearly changed and killed you’ look. She got that a lot.

When Natasha had asked Bruce to hit her, Bruce’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He could barely even form a straight sentences without stuttering.

“You want me to-,”

“Hit me, yes,” Bruce shook his head and put his hands up in defence.

“I am not going to hit you-” Before Bruce knew it he was striked in the nose with brutal force, caught completely off guard.

The Other guy roared to life once again but this time way more vital. Before it was easy to maintain him, he wasn't in any kind of distress or bad mood, but now. The hulk sensed a spike of hurt and panic wash over Banner and knew he had to take the wheel. Bruce put his hands on his knees sucking in deep breaths trying to lock the beast back in the back of his mind, he knew Nat was only trying to help but he couldn't help but feel angry at her for putting herself at so much risk.

“Y-you need to get out of he-here,” Bruce struggled to say, he grunted and twitched and felt his body trying to change,trying to become the monster he truly is.

“No, you can fight this Bruce, you need to learn to control it. Stop letting it control you,”

_Stop letting it control you._

Bruce would have scoffed at that if he could. It had been controlling him is whole life, it wasn't ever going to stop doing that.

“Hey, look at me,” Bruce felt the soft hand of his girlfriend touch his back and instantly flinched. He looked into her soft but strong eyes as sweat begun to bead at his forehead at the amount of effort he used to control the beast that was just seconds away from exploding from him.

Natasha looked deeply into Bruce’s bright worried green eyes, she felt horrible for punching him but she knew she had to help bruce control the Other Guy. And she knew even if he did change, that the Hulk would never hurt her.

“The sun’s getting real low, big guy, there's no trouble today,” Natasha crooned, looking beyond Bruce’s eyes to the Hulk.

In a very Hulk like way, that he’d do every single transformation back into Banner, Bruce flinched his head back and closed his eyes. Thankfully his rugged breathing soon turned normal and Bruce was back to his normal tense self.

“Nat- that was way too close,” He huffed, stretching back up to face her.

“But it was progress, you did great,” she softly smiled.

“Now,” Natasha stood in her defensive stance and held her fists up.

“I want you to hit me,”

 

Thankfully that morning didn't end with Bruce changing into the Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay end of this series! Don't judge this is my first fanfic on these two so I hope I did alright and I hope u enjoyed :))


End file.
